


How Ryoken Got His Three Things Speech Thing

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bring Ryoken Happiness Week, Gen, It also never showed us Ryoken's mother, Little Ryoken Kogami, Pre-Canon, VRAINS never showed us Ryoken ever learning the Three Things speech before the Lost Incident started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: A short story of how Ryoken Kogami got his three things speech thing.For Bring Ryoken Happiness Week
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How Ryoken Got His Three Things Speech Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Bring Ryoken Happiness Week! And today's prompt for this event is Three Things. Now, I've been wondering, how did Ryoken learn the Three Things speech…thing? Well, I thought this fanfic story would help. So, here is the fanfic story of how Ryoken learn about his Three Things speech, which will lead to have Yusaku doing it as well.

Little Ryoken came back home, with bruises in his arms and is crying.

Hikari sees this and runs over to her 3 year old son. "Ryoken, what happened?"

Ryoken sniffles as he looks up at his mother. "I-I went to the park to play, and these big bullies came and beat me up. Now I have all of these boo-boos all over me…" Ryoken starts crying into his mommy's arms.

Hikari rubs her son's back gentle, trying to calm him down. "There there, sweetie. It's okay." She picks up her son, walks over to the couch, and sat down with Ryoken on his lap. "You know what I would do whenever I feel sad?"

Ryoken sniffles, rubs his eyes to wipe away his tears, and looks at his mommy. "What?"

She gives her son a gentle smile. "I always think of three things."

Ryoken looks at her mother in a confused look. "Three things?"

"Yes. Like, there are three things why I always have to work harder at work without being stressed out. 1. We need the money to keep our house so that we won't be homeless. 2. Having food we can eat so that we won't starve to death. 3. I have to keep you all happy so that you won't have to be sad."

Ryoken looks at his mother more and sniffles. Then he smiles a bit.

"Now, is there any three reasons why you shouldn't feel sad?" Hikari asked her son.

Ryoken looks down at the floor for a moment to think. "Hmm… Three reasons why I shouldn't be sad… Um… 1. Being sad is not good for you. 2. Being sad won't let me find any friends. 3. If I'm sad, then mommy is sad too. So I shouldn't be sad if I get my mommy sad too!" He smiles at his mommy.

"That's right. Just remember to think of three things whenever you feel sad. Alright?"

Ryoken nods his head in agreement. "Sure. I'm try to remember three things whenever I feel sad."

Hikari smiles at his son. "Good. Now why don't we handle your boo-boos?"

"Okay. And can we play Duel Monsters after that"

"Of course."

"Yay!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I finish the fanfic story for Bring Ryoken Happiness! VRAINS never explained how Ryoken got his three things speech thing, or his mother at all. So I thought I wrote this to help us understand. I hope you enjoy this short fanfic story! The next prompt I will do is comfort, so I will do my best to do it!


End file.
